Ep. 7: Traitor!
is the seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the start of a two-part story involving the battle with Archbishop Saw and his servant, Iron Face Chouryou, as well as hints at the greater difficulties in the Dai/Gorma conflict. Synopsis A higher-ranked Gorma sends out a powerful warrior who can control both qi and you-energy and whom Kaku does not wish Ryo to encounter. Plot Within a Gorma stronghold, Shadam curses the Dairanger for reviving the Mystical Qi Beasts, with Gara worrying they need a way to stop them. Suddenly, strange laughter echoes through their warehouse as a platoon of Cotporos arrive with a hooded man in a palanquin spreading flowers. Setting up a red carpet, the priest enters stating it has been a long time since they've seen each other, Shadam identifying him as Archbishop Riju; he wonders if they've been having a hard time with the Dairanger while complimenting Gara despite her disgust. Riju states he has appeared to help them finally defeat the Dairanger; Shadam tells him to stay out of this and that even though he's close to the Gorma, they'd never allow him to take matters into his own hands. The archbishop wonders that due to how furious the Gorma are with the Triumvirate; stating the way to crush the Dairanger is to defeat Master Kaku first. Summoning someone, a man in black armor suddenly appears; identified by Zydos as Iron-Faced Chouryou. Shadam stating he can't be trusted due to who he used to be, but Zydos tries to attack him only to have his attack deflected to a wall. Riju alls Zydos courageous before zapping him with electricity slamming him into a wall stating that he shouldn't provoke his apprentice and he should apologize; but Shadam stops him and Riju is forced to show pity on the muscle-headed Gorma. Elsewhere, Ryo and his sister Yoko are visiting a grave to their mother and father but Yoko laughs because her older brother almost never comes to see them and this is sudden. Ryo asks his sister if she ever dreamed about their dad, which she states no stating that their father passed when she was a baby; Ryo states he was as young but still dreamed about him, showing a vision of him chasing his mother and father on a seaside beach; stating he kept looking up at him but not able to see his face. He states from here on, the two will visit their parents more often. In the city, Shoji is carrying Rin's shopping complaining when suddenly a boy is tossed away from a takoyaki cart by floating in the air; the two Dairanger chase after him with Shoji leaping to his rescue before steel pylons suddenly drop from the sky trying to crush them! Telling the boy to run, Shoji declares he'll get the culprit rushing to a construction vehicle but with no one inside! Yelling for the culprit to appear, Chouryou appears before them telling them to come after him; but Shoji and Rin are immediately pushed back by a strange power forcing them to transform and blunt the physical power of their opponent. Chouryou rushes as Rin calls for the other Dairanger, Yoko wondering where he's going as Ryo runs off. Daigo and Kazu soon appear but are kicked off their Kiber Machines as they ram into bushes. Rin tries to use the Straight Line Tornado against Chouryou but he dispels it, stating they're not the only ones with Qi powers and releasing a "Reverse Straight Line Tornado" towards Hououranger! Tenmaranger attempts Gravity Inversion Destruction but is blocked by a Reverse Gravity Destruction which he uses to toss Shoji through the air before throwing him to the ground. Tenmaranger yells that he's reversing their powers with Daigo reasoning he's using Qi Power until he starts using a Yo power spirit attack to pummel the team. Shoji despairs they can't use Qi Power Bomber without Ryo as Chouryou uses a fusion of Qi and Yo powers to create the "Great Exploding Earthquake", ripping the ground and capturing three Dairanger except Tenmaranger, who avoids it and tries to hit the warrior until he's kicked away and hit with another attack into nearby barrels. Chouryou then throws a sword towards him stating to tell Master Kaku that if he wants to save the other Dairanger, he must come to Hell Valley himself at 3:00 today; if he's a minute late, they'll die before stating his name as "Iron-Faced Chouryou". Ryo finally arrives but Shoji tells Ryuuranger he's too late with the capture of the other Dairanger. At Dairanger headquarters, Shoji tries to explain the situation with Iron-Faced Chouryou to Kaku and his ability to use both Qi and Yo and wonders who he is. Kaku states that six-thousand years ago, there were five warriors that controlled the Mystical Qi Beasts among the Dai; and Chouryou was one of them. However Chouryou betrayed his partners in the midst of battle and joined the Gorma, throwing the other Dai into a trap and causing the Qi Beasts to vanish. Shoji feels angry at what he did for six-thousand years, but Ryo states he'll fight Chouryou and take him down, blaming his lateness on the problem. However Kaku decides to take Ryo aside, taking him into another room which he immediately locks, stating he'll deal with it himself even as Ryo yells to be let out! Shoji tells him to let him out but Kaku tells him to watch Ryo despite his anger about the team wanting to fight Chouryou together, stating the team isn't a match for him and that Ryo doesn't get out before he returns, looking at a clock before confirming it with Tenmaranger and Ryo continues to yell to escape. A half-hour passes and Ryo asks Shoji why he's letting Kaku right Chouryou by himself; his teammate responds he can't say as Ryo insults him stating he treated him to ramen and coffee; after stating he bought his own coffee, Shoji states he wants to let Ryo out but Master Kaku locked him in there for a reason. Seeing a window in the room, Ryo runs for it as Shoji tries to keep talking before hearing the crash of glass, stating he can't fool him that easily. Checking the clock, he rushes in and sees the window not touched but his teammate punching him, knocking him out stating he's dense. Ryo soon rushes to meet up with Kaku, standing in a quarry with Chouryou in front of him and the other Dairanger bound and gagged above. As the time arrives, Master Kaku appears within the battlefield facing the iron-face opponent, who states it has been a while. Kaku asks why he betrayed them and Chouryou responds there is no reason to look back; but if he needed a reason, it was for true power. He explains Qi and Yo are light and shadow; one must exist alongside the other; and by possessing both then one possesses true power. Kaku confirms the comment but states that without light, there is no shadow; thus Qi is the true power that trumps everything. Chouryou tires of talking and that this must be decided by battle, the two entering combat formation as they scout each other even as Ryo arrives to witness the battle. Kaku and Chouryou charge each other fighting each other with Kaku's Qi throwing Chouryou back until he throws his sword at the master, who turns it around and fires it back! The two fire Qi beams with Kaku summoning the "Great Qi Power", lifting boulders that he throws until Chouryou throws them down with Yo Power and releasing the Flaming Hell at the master causing an explosion that throws him back! Chouryou claims he's being underestimated and isn't who he was in the past. Ryo arrives to free Daigo, but a Cotporos stops him making Kaku notice and distracting Kaku long enough to be slashed by Chouryou's sword! The dark warrior slashes at him again and again, making Kaku fall and forcing Ryo to transform into Ryuuranger, charging Chouryou until he's struck by a lightning attack throwing him back and making him untransform. Chouryou states he's already won but decides before sending Kaku to hell, he'll kill Ryo first, approaching him with his sword as the master tells him to stop. But without warning, Kaku reveals that Ryo is actually Chouryou's son, making the Iron-Faced warrior stop his attack and making Ryuuranger show surprise as he comes to the realization that his mystery father is actually this opponent. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Ryo(Child): *Ryo's Mother: *Yoko: Notes *'Viewership': 5.4% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See Also Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura